


Under the Mistletoe

by hellorflying



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family Fluff, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Mistletoe, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil Lucifer, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie knows, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorflying/pseuds/hellorflying
Summary: A short oneshot involving Lucifer, Chloe and a kiss under a mistletoe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short little oneshot to brighten your day! I am already working on a longer oneshot involving all our favorite characters from Lucifer and I hope I'll finish it before Christmas Eve..until then, happy holidays and please, stay safe!

It was a busy day in the bullpen of the LAPD. One week before Christmas people seemed to have all the more reason to hurt or even kill each other, which was kind of absurd, considering they were about to celebrate love and life. Detective Chloe Decker sighed heavily and leaned back into her chair, letting her head fall back. The key to solving her current case was in those files she had been delving into for the past few hours, she knew it, but somehow she couldn't quite grasp it just yet. She gazed at the blindingly radiant lights, which were attached to the ceiling, and momentarily closed her eyes. It was just another one of those days where she couldn't wait to go home and disappear under her cosy blanket. One of those days were she really counted on Lucifer to make the job more fun. But much to her dismay he had to deal with something at LUX the entire day.

Grabbing her empty cup, she got up from her seat, aiming to get another cup of coffee hoping that maybe it would help her concentrate. As the coffee machine was running through, her eyes scanned the, to her so familiar, bullpen. The second one stepped out of the elevator it became very clear which season it currently was. Holiday lights were ranking throughout the entire room, illuminating the often rather stale office space in a warm light. The captain had even thought to buy a Christmas tree for the department, as she was a big fan of Christmas herself and wanted to create somewhat of a christmassy atmosphere for those who would have to work over the holidays. Chloe smiled to herself, when the scent of the freshly brewed coffee reached her nose.

She poured herself a cup, before returning to her desk, where she almost bumped into- "Lucifer!" she exclaimed, when she just so secured the cup of coffee in her hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to deal with that thing at LUX the entire day."

"Well, detective, you were in a grumpy mood already this morning. I just didn't wanna leave you alone with..well, all of this." he said and nodded with his head at the office space surrounding them.

"I am not grumpy!" she disagreed and rolled her eyes, "And I am very capable of doing things on my own you know-"

Before Chloe could finish her sentence, Lucifer had locked his lips with hers. Softly, he placed a delicate kiss on her lips, a kiss she returned briefly, before she pushed him back slightly. "What was that?" she hissed under her breath, as she nervously scanned the bullpen.

His face fell and she almost immediately regretted her harsh words. "That's what you do under a mistletoe, no? You kiss."

The detective, as Lucifer loved to refer to her, looked up and indeed, springs of the green plant were dangling from the ceiling and hung almost directly above their heads. Biting her lip to keep herself from smiling, her eyes quickly scanned the office space once again. Nobody really seemed to be paying attention to them - not that their relationship was a secret or anything anyway. The rumours had existed long before they even started dating and when they had gotten together it hadn't taken long until everyone knew, which didn't really come as a surprise since Lucifer wasn't exactly hiding his affection for her.

"Yeah," she whispered under her breath, before she placed her lips on his again. With her tongue she teasingly brushed his lips, but only briefly, after all they were still in a work space, and with a quite satisfied grin she turned back around and sat down at her desk. Lucifer looked at her like she had locked him outside in the rain and she could barely restrain herself from laughing out loud. She knew it hadn't exactly been a coincidence that she had bumped into him in that exact spot in front of her desk, just like she knew exactly what would have him long for more. Two could play this game. "Are you helping me or what?" she asked finally and nodded with her head to the stack of files on her desk.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and without another word he sat down and grabbed one of the files. She quickly brought him up to date on their current case and for the rest of the afternoon they quietly studied the files together, though neither one of them could really concentrate, when their eyes occaisonally met over the rim of the files. When the evening came along they weren't much further along in solving the case and somewhere around 6 o'clock they finally called it a day, planning to return tomorrow after a good night's sleep.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them and they were alone for the first time since the morning, their lips crashed together like they hadn't touched in ages. Though she knew what would have him long for more, she couldn't deny the obvious affect it had on her too, because at the end of the day she was just as madly in love with him as he was with her. Their tongues fought a passionate war, while their hands were hectically roaming over the other one's body in an effort to feel even more of each other.

It was in the exact moment that they had to part due to lack of air that the elevator door opened again with a pling. Their eyes met and they both chuckled, before stepping out of the elevator with their hands intertwined, very much ready to go home. "Trixie! What- what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, a mixture of shock and surprise in her voice, when she spotted the little girl that was standing in the entrance hall of the LAPD, seemingly waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Oh hi mom, Lucifer!" she greeted them happily and smiled, "I was just on my way home from Tracy, when I realized that we had plans to have our Christmas movie marathon tonight, so I wanted to pick you guys up and make sure you wouldn't plan anything else!" Knowing them all too well, she knew that they had already forgotten about the movie marathon they had agreed to - though the agreement hadn't exactly happened voluntarily.

"Ah, right," Chloe said and she couldn't hide the hint of disappointment that was resonating in her voice, because her and Lucifer's plans had just moved further away into the future. Trixie tactfully overheard that and started naming the Christmas movies she wanted to watch with an enthusiasm that had both of them smile. "Well," Chloe exclaimed and squeezed Lucifer's hand as a way of thanking him for not objecting, "then let's go home."

5 hours later, they were still deeply snuggled into the couch, as the third Christmas movie was flickering across the screen. When Chloe returned from the toilet, both Lucifer and Trixie had fallen asleep with her snuggled against his side. Her little head was resting on his torso and his big arm was wrapped around her little body, as if wanting to keep her safe. The sight of the two most important people in her life sleeping peacefully next to each other warmed her heart to a degree she hadn't deemed possible. Even though Lucifer would probably never admit it, he loved those cosy evenings with her and Trixie just as much as Chloe and Trixie loved them. She quickly wiped away a tear, before snapping a photo, already planning to frame it and hang it up somewhere in the house. Chloe then turned off the TV, snuggled herself up against Lucifer's other side and disappeared under the blanket that was already covering Trixie and Lucifer too. Exhaling deeply she closed her eyes. This was what she had been looking forward to the entire day and yet, it was so much better.


End file.
